dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Lupin Collection
The is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by the phantom thief Arsène Lupin. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, a crime syndicate from another dimension, and used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to revive fallen Gangler members into giant size. Lupin Collection VS Changers VS Changer The standard sidearm of both the Lupinrangers & Patrangers that are used for transformation, defensive purposes, & mecha summoning. There are 6 copies of the VS Changer known to exist. VS Vehicles Dial Fighters A set of flying machine-esque mecha that (when placed into a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Lupinranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. Trigger Machines A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque mecha that (when placed in a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Patranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. GoodStriker A sentient mecha/puppet being that sides with whoever he wishes to at the time. His assists provide additional power-ups as well as the formation of Giant Robos (depending on which team he is siding with at the time). The way it can fold his wings to match for either team vehicle forms slightly resembles the cast form for Engine Speedor from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" A die-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game (A prime example being games of chance like Roullete). It was used by Gangler member Ruretta Gerou (in disguise as a casino owner) to manipulate the probability in various casino games until It was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Zyuoh Changer from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The name is inspired by the song Like a Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan. It is in reference to gambling. "Turn me on/Allume-moi" A lighter-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, Grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Gangler member Garatt Nargo until it was taken by the Lupinrangers. When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Shishi Origami (in Emblem Form) from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The name is inspired by a song title Turn Me On, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is in reference to arson. "Get big/Gros calibre" A syringe-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to enlarge Gangler Monsters. This piece resembles the Laser Grip equipped with the Life Bird's Tail Injector from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. The name is inspired by a song Get Big, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is in reference to drugs and doping-related criminal activities. "Who made who/Qui a fait qui" A jade figure-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to remodel any object. It was used by Gangler Namero Bacho until it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles Gunmazin from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. The name is inspired by the song Who Made Who by AC/DC. It is in reference to art forgery. "Dress You Up/Je vais t'habiller" A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute (An example being Rabroom Jaws using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Gangler Rabroom Jaws until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles Goggle Pink's Pink Ribbon from Dai Sentai Goggle V.The name is inspired by the song Dress You Up by Madonna. It is in reference to kidnapping. "Jumpin' Jack Flash /Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" A boot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It was used by Gangler Bundorute Peggy until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles Pink Flash's Prism Boots (And Pink Flash's Ranger Suit) from Choushinsei Flashman. The name is inspired by the song Jumpin' Jack Flash by Rolling Stones. It is a reference to resisting arrest. "All Your Love/Tout ton amour" An oil lamp-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. It was used by Gangler Merg Arita to expand his stomach until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles MagiShine's MagiLamp from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with the prop itself being an actual retool. The name is inspired by a song titled All Your Love, though which particular one, and by what artist, is unclear. It is a reference to the crime of . "Heal the World/Guéris le monde" A binoculars-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the is the second piece in Goche Ru Medou's possession. Its current abilities are said to be a mystery, but Goche has stated that it enables her to look into the personality of a target individual. This piece resembles the Sougan Blade in its binoculars mode from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The name is inspired by the song Heal the World by Michael Jackson. It is a reference to spying. "Electrical Storm/L’Orage électrique" A battery-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate electricity. It was used by Gangler Brez Arenishka until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Zyudenchi from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The name is inspired by the song (and album) Electrical Storm by U2. It is a reference to electrocution. "Roll Over, Beethoven/Fais rouler Beethoven" A tire-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make their targets slip and fall. It was used by Gangler Pitch Cock until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Armored Wheel GoRoader GT's Wheel Mode from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. The name is inspired by the song Roll Over, Beethoven by Chuck Berry. It may be a reference to physical assault. "Life in the Fast Lane/La vie sur la voie rapide" A bracelet-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. Initially used by Gangler Jenko Copamino, it fell into the hands of Yuki Ishida before it was eventually taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Chrono Changer from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. The name is inspired by the song Life in the Fast Lane by The Eagles. It is a reference to high-speed chases. "Jailhouse Rock/Le rock du bagne" A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. It was used by Gangler Naiyo Kapaja before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Shinobi Scrolls from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The name is inspired by the song Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley. It is in reference to a lockdown. "Small World/Le petit monde" A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. It was kept by Gangler Togeno Aves and then discarded so he may create a distraction to escape. This piece resembles the Nin Shuriken from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The name is inspired by the song Small World by Huey Lewis and The News. It is in reference to an escape. "Far away/Au loin" A slingshot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. It was used by Gangler Togeno Aves before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Mega Sling from Denji Sentai Megaranger. The name is inspired by the song Far Away by Nickelback. It is a reference to . "Great Balls of Fireball/Belles balles de feu" A ball-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to shoot explosive fireball-like projectiles. It was used by Gangler Manta Bayarsh before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Vulcan Ball from Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. The name is inspired by the song Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis. It is a reference to . "Long, long, long/Long, long et long" A sword-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to extend a body part with light. It was used by Gangler Nero Kilmer before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Masky Blade from Hikari Sentai Maskman. The name is inspired by the song Long, Long, Long by The Beatles. It is a reference to . "A Stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" A military tracking device-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots, increasing their accuracy when firing at a target. It was used by Gangler Anidara Maximoff before it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the Car Navick from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The name is inspired by the song A Stroke of Luck by Garbage. "Ride like the Wind/Filer comme le vent" A folding fan-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything. It was user by Gangler Sudaru Urukyu until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles the GekiFan from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The name is inspired by the song Ride Like the Wind by Christopher Cross. It may be a reference to . "Endorphin Machine／La machine d’endorphin" A watch-like device, part of the Lupin Collection. the that provides particle energy and doubles the offensive power for attacks. It was used by Gangler Zarudan Hou until it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Techno Brace from Choudenshi Bioman. The name is inspired by the song Endorphin Machine by Prince. It is a reference to the use of . "Smoke Gets in your Eyes/La fumée t’embrouille les yeux" A lion-shaped censer, the creates clouds that can be ridden or used as gas emissions. It was used by Gangler Zarudan Hou until it was taken by Lupin X. This piece resembles Mythical Chi Beast Star-Jishi from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. The name is inspired by the song Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, originally from the 1931 musical "Roberta" and made famous by a 1958 cover by The Platters. It is a reference to the use of a . "I Turn to Stone/Je me change en pierre" A dumbbell-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of defense. It was used by Gangler Gabatt Kababacci before it was taken by Lupin Red, and later taken from him by Lupin X. This piece resembles the Twin Array from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. The name is inspired by the song "Turn to Stone" by the Electric Light Orchestra. "Purple Rain/La pluie violette" A water gun-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to absorb moisture in the air and fire it out as jets of water. It was used by Gangler member Demeran Yatmis before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles a Gosei Blaster equiped with the Shark Headder from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is named after Purple Rain by Prince. "The heat is there/La chaleur est là" A ring-like piece of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to generate high amounts of heat via molecular excitation. It was used by Ushibaroque the Brawl of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Denzi Ring from Denshi Sentai Denziman. It is a play on the 1980s pop song by Glenn Frey. "Escape/L’évasion" A signal baton-like piece of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to constantly evade and deflect attacks. It was used by Giwi Newzie of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles the Yudo Breaker from Ressha Sentai ToQger. It refers to the song "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes. "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" A piece of the Lupin Collection resembling a blood pressure monitor, the allows its user to completely heal from severe injury and/or damage. It was used by Raimon Gaorufang of the Raimon Gang before it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles half of the Twin Brace from Choujuu Sentai Liveman. The title alludes to the song Doctor Doctor by UFO. "The tiny bubbles/Les minuscules bulles" Described as the , allows its user to produce bubbles as a distraction to escape. Stolen from the 100 years ago, it was used by Gangler member Gristo Lloyd before it was taken by Lupin X. The piece resembles the helmet and Earth Force symbol of Change Mermaid from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. The name is inspired by the song Tiny Bubbles by Don Ho. It may also be based on the original version of The Little Mermaid as written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. "Control/Le contrôle" A recorder that manipulates humans. The device resembles the Zyusouken from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and its name comes from the 1986 song "Control" by Janet Jackson. "Plunge/Plonge" This device resembles the Shark Cutters from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and it's name comes from the song "The Plunge" by The Deserters. "Memory/La mémoire" The device resembles the Ichigan Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and it's name come from the song "Memory" from the musical "Cats", originally performed and recorded by Elaine Paige. "Life in rose/La Vie en rose" This device resembles the Rose Saber from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman and it's name comes from the song "La Vie en rose" by Edie Piaf. "Upside-down/À l’envers" This device resembles the SP License from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and it's name comes from the song "Upside-Down" by Diana Ross. "Take it on/Prends-le dessus" This device resembles the Dino Brace from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and it's name comes from the song "Take on Me" by A-Ha. "Rogues/Les voyous" The device resembles the Transformation Cellphone Mobilates from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and it's name comes from the song "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle. "Wake me up/L’Appel de réveil" The device resembles the Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and it's name comes from the song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. "Crossroads/Le croisement" The device resembles the Transformation Cellular Go-Phone from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and it's name comes from the song "Cross Road Blues" (also just called "Crossroads") by Robert Johnson. "Call me/Appelle-moi" This device resembles the Accellular from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, and it's name comes from the song "Call Me" by Blondie. "Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant" This device resembles the MagiPhone from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and it's name comes from the song "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. "The storm-holder/Le porte-tempête" This device resembles the fan section of the Turbo Brace from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and it's name comes from the song "Riders of the Storm" by The Doors. "These walls/Ces murs" This devise resembles the Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and it's name comes from the song "These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar. "The great divide/Le grand fossé" This devise resembles the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and refers to the song "The Great Divide" by Scott Stapp. "Wise man/L'homme sage" This device resembles the Degitaizer from Denji Sentai Megaranger and refers to the song "Wise Man" by Uriah Heep. "Reach to touch/Attiendre pour toucher" This device resembles the Strongest Transformation Hand-Blade SaiBlade from Juken Sentai Gekiranger and refers to the song "Reach Out and Touch (Somebody's Hand)" by Diana Ross. "She drives me crazy/Elle me rend fou" This device resembles the Bouken Driver from GoGo Sentai Boukenger and refers to the song "She Drives Me Crazy" by the Fine Young Cannibals. "I want to fly/Je veux m’envoler" This device is based on a flight pattern used by the Jetmen with their Birdonic Suits from Choujin Sentai Jetman; and refers to the song "Fly" by Suga Ray. "Smoke on the water/La fumée sur l’eau" This device is based on the spout of DodekaiOh from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger; and refers to the song "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. Notes *Several modified versions of past Super Sentai props can be seen amongst the earliest shots of the assembled Lupin Collection, like GekiBat from Gekiranger, the Gokai Cellular from Gokaiger, the Morphin Brace, Ichigan Buster, GT-02 Gorilla, BC-04, and GB Custom Visor from Go-Busters, the Gabrichanger, MoBuckle and Stegotchi from Kyoryuger, Cube Tiger and Cube Gorilla from Zyuohger, and Orion Voyager from Kyuranger. Appearances External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Lupin Collection